


This City

by dabster420



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I swear I'm not drunk, I'm Not Ashamed, Other, chicago like the place tbh, does it count as hetalia if chicago is in this, im not into anime i wuldnt no, prolly not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why the f*ck not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This City

Your name is Patrick Stump and you're on your way home to chicago illiois,  
it's the one tru plce you feel love.  
warped under its dirty streets and hidden by its starless skies at night, you wish you could stay more often, but ur band fail doubt boi happens to enjoy touring. You sigh as you step off the plain. you're home. "hey pattycakes, are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna go?" ur boyfrien pepe wents asks. you nod and smile awkardly follign behind him. he's kind of gr9. he's always been there for yoy anf he's mostly accepting of your weird kinks and shit. you met pepe a whole back and now he plays in your band fail doubt boi. but youre not sure if you cqn tell him the truth.

you have an undying love for chicago. it's almost, orgasmic. youre sure hed find it pretty, 0ld, like who wouldnt? 

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppepepepppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppe

later on that night you hear her calling, the city. shes not really a lady becasue cities dont have genders and gender is just a social construct, but tht dosnt matter. you can hear the city calling yoy. so ur gonna go for it. you step outside, letting the cold wynd brush aganst your neck and face. she ruffls ur hair and its luv lal over again. something must be dun (JOSHUA) aboot this. 

u lan down to kiss her streets, pepe is far insdie by now. what they know whont hurt them. you genitally kiss her streets with ur face-hol. what a babe. shes always so purfect. you run your hands along the cracls, shes always perfec evn with her cracks and stuff. you slide don ur pants and whisper "Forever we're coming  
To every block yeah"

she luvs u and u know it. even with the wet cement, its greeeat. whp cares if theres some stuff in her streets, not her. the mayo can fite u hes just not gonna understad ur giyses love. 

but then, as u fck a sidewalk, ur side ho comes out. pepe.  
he sctches his head confused "tf pattycakes?''  
and ur only responce is "You can take my picture, You can take my name, But you're never gonna take my city away"  
and pepe just srhags and joins. its a huuuuuge treesome with you, cicaco, ad pepe.

th nd


End file.
